


blind for love

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Prompt Fic, Winter, bald!soo appreciation club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: A collection of BaekSoo drabbles/ficlets written based on prompts I received on curiouscat.





	1. under the blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: It’s cold outside, Soo trying to wake up to make breakfast but Baek just want snuggles. “Don’t you said you want breakfast in bed for Christmas?” “What I mean is you...breakfast...in...bed”

Kyungsoo attempts to get up for what seems like the hundredth time this morning.   
  
He swings his legs over the bed, peels off the blanket, slips in his house slippers and stands up, but a cold hand wraps around his waist and tugs him back to the bed. All in this order.  
  
He sighs. " _Baekhyunee_."  
  
Baekhyun nuzzles close, his mussed up hair tickling Kyungsoo's cheek. When Kyungsoo peers down at him, he sees the guy still has his eyes shut tight.  
  
"Baekhyunee," Kyungsoo tries again, his tone softer despite the exasperation he's already feeling, "I need to make breakfast."  
  
Baekhyun only snuggles closer, resting his head on Kyungsoo's chest while he drapes a leg over his hip. His arm wraps around Kyungsoo's waist.   
  
Kyungsoo is trapped.  
  
The digital clock on their bedside table blinks "8:00 AM" at them in bold, red numbers. Only three hours left before family and friends start pouring in to their house for their annual Christmas party.   
  
Kyungsoo needs to start moving soon.  
  
He cards his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. The guy hums in response.  
  
"Didn't you say you want breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Mhmmm."  
  
A sigh. "Then let me go."  
  
Baekhyun lifts his head at that. His eyes are still bleary but he already has a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"What I mean is," Baekhyun sneaks a hand under Kyungsoo's sweater, "I want you..to be my breakfast in bed."  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't respond. Instead, he tickles Baekhyun on his sides, earning himself a loud laughter from the other man.  
  
It's cold and he should be really making coffee right now, but he guesses there's still enough time for him to indulge on something sweet.  
  
He rolls over on the bed and shuts Baekhyun up with a kiss.  
  
"Idiot."


	2. under the blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Baekhyun kissing an annoyed kyungsoo and kyungsoo ended up kissing back...then goes back to his cold state and rolls his eyes at baekhyun

"Look, it's not that bad."  
  
A pause and then a click of the tongue.  
  
"It's the worst."  
  
Baekhyun purses his lips and places a placating hand on his boyfriend's arm.  
  
The frown on Kyungsoo's face doesn't falter.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, nestles Kyungsoo's hand between his palms, and rubs the back of it with his thumb. He sighs again, hopes what he says next could make his boyfriend feel better.  
  
"You could just make another batch," Baekhyun tries.  
  
"Baek, there's no cookie dough left."  
  
Baekhyun rests his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder, allows himself to burrow in his boyfriend's warmth.  
  
Apparently, their friends ate all of the chewy chocolate chipped-cookies Kyungsoo baked and had so carefully stowed in the back of their fridge when they came over for a Christmas party last night. Kyungsoo has been keeping it as a special treat for Baekhyun and they were supposed to have it this morning until he discovered that the cookies are now, well, nothing but mere crumbs in a jar.  
  
"We could just, uh, grab ice cream or something," Baekhyun suggests, "I've been avoiding sweets anyway. Or order pho for takeout, since it would be a chore to drive in this snow."  
  
The line in between Kyungsoo's furrowed eyebrows doesn't fade, his face still scrunched into an annoyed pout. Despite the obvious displeasure painting his face, he still looks impossibly cute in his pink knitted sweater and Baekhyun could only hold himself back for so long.  
  
With a giggle, Baekhyun leans over and presses a loud, wet smooch on Kyungsoo's lips. He pulls away quickly but Kyungsoo tugs him back by the nape and holds him still, kissing him back with more force and tongue.  
  
Baekhyun licks his lips when he leans back, a smirk blooming on his mouth. Kyungsoo tastes like the hot cocoa they just had for breakfast, warm and sweet.  
  
The rigid lines on Kyungsoo's face are now gone.  
  
"How about you warm me up on this cold day instead?" Baekhyun suggests.  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he pulls him close again and seals his mouth with a kiss.


	3. blind for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 words baeksoo prompt: BlinD for love

Baekhyun knows better than to humor the dog who beat Mongryong in Bucheon's annual dog show, stealing the award of being the "Best Baby" after his corgi has hogged the title for four consecutive years.  
  
He also knows better than to acknowledge the dog's owner, who's outfit is as black as his dog's fur. Baekhyun would have mistaken him for one of those punk rock boys he sees on TV with the way a tattoo runs on the length of his neck and his dark features form a neutral expression, had he not seen how the man's eyes also softens whenever he looks at his black poodle, then at Mongryong, then at Baekhyun. His lips form a heart shape when he smiles and Baekhyun almost gawks.   
  
But because Baekhyun is a man of many contradictions and he's weak for anything cute, especially dogs (and especially for dogs with attractive owners), he bends down against his better judgment and rubs the poodle's ears. The dog's curly fur is soft to the touch but it still pales in comparison with Mongryong's.   
  
The dog licks his palm. He hears a chuckle from above.   
  
"Meongmool likes you," The dog's owner beams.   
  
Baekhyun should be bitter but he easily returns the other man's smile. "He's cute."  
  
The man holds his gaze. "I think you're cute."  
  
Baekhyun halts, taken aback. He feels heat creep up to his cheeks but the man continues to stare at him with such a fond smile, and Baekhyun almost melts.  
  
He knows he shouldn't because giving in to his rival would mean the ultimate loss, and it would be insensitive of him to Mongryong, but even if they're starcrossed lovers, he doesn't think he can resist this man anyway.  
  
"Can I invite you to dinner?" The other man asks.  
  
Mongryong weaves around the man's legs, licking his clothed thigh. His dog only does that to people he approves of, people whom he knows are genuinely good at heart.  
  
Baekhyun might be getting blinded by the cute energy suddenly surrounding him but he can't help the wide smile that also blooms on his face.  
  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this prompt could've been given birth to a more plot-heavy fic but n___n sorry anon, i only felt like writing something short and soft lately


	4. snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: baeksoo neighbours!au. baekhyun was shoveling snow off his front yard a while ago so why is he lying on the snow now with his cute neighbour on top of him uwu

There is a series of events that lead Baekhyun to his current predicament.  
  
First, he was shoveling snow off his front yard while happily dancing and singing to Girl's Generation's "Dear Santa" (not even two feet worth of piled snow can damped his mood this season), then he was forming snowballs, throwing them like a curve ball because there's no one else around in the streets of his quaint neighborhood.   
  
Except there was actually one - his cute-slash-hot neighbor with the owlish eyes and thick eyebrows - was on his way back to his house after doing his groceries and Baekhyun didn't notice that his snowball landed at him until it was already too late, if the crumbled specks of snow dripping down his black coat were anything to go by.  
  
Baekhyun gulped. He approached him in hesitant steps, an apology ready on his tongue.   
  
Cute-slash-hot neighbor slowly placed his grocery bag on the floor and bent down, grabbing a handful of snow from the ground.   
  
Next thing Baekhyun knew, he was engaged in a snowball fight he didn't mean to instigate in the first place, and his cute-slash-hot neighbor was chasing him, unmindful of the slippery snow.   
  
Baekhyun was about to tell him they should stop, that he's already tired from laughing and running, but cute-slash-hot neighbor suddenly slips. Baekhyun moved to catch him, but neighbor surged forward and knocked him off his feet, causing the two of them to tumble on the ground.   
  
And this is how Baekhyun finds himself lying down on a pile of snow on a sunny winter day with - get this - his cute-slash-neighbor suddenly on top of him.  
  
Let it never be said that Christmas came early this year.  
  
"Hey," Baekhyun breathes out, and because he's shameless across all seasons when he's in the mood, he says, "Don't you think this is going too fast? I don't even know your name."  
  
"Kyungsoo," his neighbor offers. His breath fans across Baekhyun's face when he speaks and Baekhyun feels warm all of a sudden. "Sorry. Come to my house for some coffee? I could also make you tea, if that's what you prefer."  
  
Kyungsoo gets up, dusts off his clothes, then thrusts his hand out for Baekhyun to take.  
  
Baekhyun lingers on it for a moment, then grabs Kyungsoo's hand.  
  
"Anything," Baekhyun grins, "But most importantly - can I have you instead?"  
  
The snowball that Kyungsoo throws to him one last time couldn't have been more welcome.


	5. mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Baekhyun got mistletoe in his hand and run towards kyungsoo and give him a kiss in his cheek. Kyungsoo takes the mistletoe and say “you should put the mistletoe above our heads, idiot” then smooch baek in the lips

"Just do it, Baekhyun." Jongdae edges him. "This only happens once a year."  
  
Baekhyun stares at the mistletoe in his hands, then his at long-time crush Kyungsoo who's currently busy chatting his ear off with their friend Sehun, then back at the ornament again.  
  
He gulps. The urge to reach for the bottle of wine on Chanyeol's hand has suddenly become strong.  
  
As if reading his mind, Chanyeol raises the bottle out of his reach and claps him hard on the back.  
  
"Dude, you wanted this. You waited so long for this opportunity to happen," Chanyeol says. "You've got nothing to lose."  
  
Baekhyun whines. "What if he hates me forever after this?"  
  
Jongdae and Chanyeol share a look. Chanyeol just shrugs and grins at him sheepishly, completely unmindful of the biggest dilemma his best friend is currently having.  
  
"I don't think he'll hate you, Baek," Chanyeol assures him, "Nothing bad happens on Christmas eve."  
  
Baekhyun draws a deep intake of breath. It's Christmas eve and by the spirit of the holiday season, it's the only time where people rarely get mad at you. People exchange gifts, share good food and drinks, and laugh over funny stories. Everyone is happy. Nothing bad could possibly go wrong.  
  
He secretly wonders if Kyungsoo will find enough kindness in his heart to forgive him after he gives him a surprise kiss. It's the season of giving, after all. Baekhyun just wants to give kisses. There's nothing wrong about that, right?  
  
He clutches the mistletoe tighter in his hands. Sehun transfers places and goes to Jongin's side, leaving Kyungsoo alone on the wall.   
  
"That's your cue, Baek," Jongdae says, "Good luck."  
  
"Wait —"  
  
Chanyeol flashes him a thumbs up and leaves, taking Jongdae along with him.  
  
Baekhyun swallows the invisible lump in his throat.   
  
In the end, he decides to make a run for it.  
  
"Kyungsoo!"  
  
Kyungsoo turns around.   
  
Before he could even think twice about it, Baekhyun shuts his eyes and plants a quick kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek.  
  
When he leans back, he finds Kyungsoo staring at him with owlish eyes, completely surprised.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm." Baekhyun tries to retreat. "Sorry."  
  
A laugh escapes Kyungsoo. Wait. Kyungsoo is actually happy about this?  
  
"You're an idiot," He grabs the mistletoe from Baekhyun's grasp, "You should place it above our heads."  
  
He raises the mistletoe above their heads while his other hand snakes around Baekhyun's nape, pulling him close. Baekhyun barely has a second to register what's happening when Kyungsoo leans forward and presses their lips together, leaving a loud, wet smooch on Baekhyun's mouth.  
  
"At least kiss me properly," Kyungsoo whispers on his lips and then he's kissing Baekhyun again. Warmth blooms in Baekhyun's chest as he kisses Kyungsoo back, his hands finding purchase on the other man's sweater.  
  
It's the best gift he could have ever asked and it's not even Christmas yet.


	6. o, hoely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:  
> ksoo: merry christmas, babe, here's my gift-
> 
> baek, with a huge ribbon on his head, lying with under the christmas tree, grinning: merry christmas too. i am your gift. now open me.

Kyungsoo arrives home 15 minutes to Christmas, panting heavily.

With the strain of the shopping bags hanging on his arms, he tries to remove his coat as fast as possible but fails when his scarf catches on the buttons of his duffle coat, blinding him for a moment and nearly causing him to trip. He curses under his breath and places all of his belongings on the floor. After a few minutes of struggle, he finally untangles himself and picks up his bags as he pads inside the house.

Kyungsoo feels terrible. It’s already late and he just missed his traditional Christmas eve dinner with Baekhyun. He got his explanation ready: his boss didn’t let him off work until seven pm, the queue at the stores were impossibly long, and the traffic was just beyond horrible. To make matters worse, he even forgot to get a Christmas cake when he was already on the drive home and he had to turn around to buy one from the supermarket at the last minute.

By the time Kyungsoo got back on the road, he realized he can’t make it to their dinner on time. He regretfully texted Baekhyun to eat ahead without him.

If it’s any consolation though, he bought everything on Baekhyun’s Christmas wish list. There’s the Nike Air Vapormax Flyknits (kicks Baekhyun has been raving about for weeks already) and a few Supreme items (a clothing brand he knows Baekhyun would sell his soul to, if he could).

Despite this, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel guilty.

“Baekhyunee!” Kyungsoo calls out. “Merry Christmas, babe. Here are your gifts!”

Kyungsoo almost jumps when someone speaks underneath the Christmas tree.

There, lying on the floor with a couple of  presents around him under the Christmas tree, is Baekhyun, with a bow wrapped around his head and a red velvet blanket draped over his body.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Baekhyun grins and spreads out his arms, “ _ I am your gift.  _ Now, open me.”

Kyungsoo turns around to walk out of the room.

“Wait, wait!” Baekhyun chases after him. “You said you have gifts for me?”

Kyungsoo faces Baekhyun and smiles, handing the shopping bags to his boyfriend.

With bated breath, he watches Baekhyun take a peek at what’s inside the bags, his eyes comically widening when he discovers the contents one by one.

When he’s done, Baekhyun is grinning ear to ear and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s imagining it, but he thinks he also sees tears welling up at the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun exclaims and throws his arms around Kyungsoo, which Kyungsoo immediately reciprocates. His eyes flit close and giggles escape his mouth when Baekhyun begins showering him with kisses, planting a quick peck on his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cupid’s bow, then a loud smooch on his lips.

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun by the blanket draped over his body, circling an arm around his boyfriend’s waist so he could pull him close and kiss him harder. Exhaustion quickly dissipates from his body the longer they stay pressed together. As their kiss deepens, his hands wander south and he squeezes Baekhyun’s ass. His eyes flicker open in surprise when he discovers that Baekhyun, in fact, is  _ not _ wearing anything under the blanket.

“You make me look like a bad boyfriend with all these expensive gifts you bought,” Baekhyun pouts later when they pull apart. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get you anything. I did this as a joke,” He gestures to himself, “but now I just feel horrible.”

Kyungsoo laughs and kisses the pout off Baekhyun’s mouth. “You know I’d do anything for you, babe,” He tugs at the blanket covering Baekhyun’s body until the clothing gives way, revealing a slice of bare skin. “Besides, didn’t you say you’re a gift meant for me to open?”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches, and then a smirk finds its way to his face. “Fuck, yes. Let’s put the hoe in hoelidays.”

Kyungsoo laughs and nudges Baekhyun’s legs apart with his thigh, his clothed knee meeting Baekhyun’s crotch. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, love you.” Baekhyun kisses him again.

It’s going to be a long Christmas night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy hoelidays!!!


	7. nut latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: this [tweet](https://twitter.com/jvpitersoo/status/942414166454947840) except it's baekhyun who always has his order and name wrong. but he still comes to the same starbucks bc the barista is cute af
> 
> coffee shop!au

One Monday evening, Kyungsoo finds himself inside Starbucks with his laptop and earphones in hand as he stares blankly at the counter.

“Where’s Jongin?”

The barista, someone with a fluffy silver hair whom he’s seeing for the first time, answers him with a smile.

“Jongin got transferred to a different branch. I am the new barista now for this shift. I’m Baekhyun.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo responds with as much energy as a college senior cramming for his paper could muster. “Cool. One venti white chocolate mocha with an extra shot of espresso for me, please. Hot.”

Kyungsoo fishes out a few bills from his pocket and places it on the counter.

“Your name, please?” The barista’s bright smile still hasn’t faded from his face. It’s a little off-putting as much as it’s comforting.

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo proceeds to his usual spot — the table at the back adjacent to the window with an electric socket conveniently placed on the floor. He boots his laptop and opens Google docs for his assignment — he should have really done this sooner instead of falling into a three-hour nap. To his dismay, the page doesn’t load.

He clicks his tongue. Did this coffee shop change its wifi password again?

“One venti white chocolate mocha for Kyungsoo, please!”

Kyungsoo closes his laptop and walks to the counter. The barista with the blinding smile, Baekhyun, is already waiting for him with his order.

“Enjoy your coffee!” The man beams.

“Uhm, can I get the new wifi password?”

“Oh, it’s toffeenutlatte without the spaces.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo grabs his mug and goes back to his table.

He opens his laptop and keys in the new password to the wifi of the coffee shop. Waits for a few minutes for it to connect, but he gets an error instead that says he’s got the wrong password. Weird.

Kyungsoo sips on his coffee, but almost spits out his drink when he discovers how sweet it is.

It’s only then that he realizes there is something written on the top of his coffee in latte art. The last letter is slightly broken since he just sipped on it but the phrase is still readable.

_ Cute chestnut. _

Kyungsoo’s palm instinctively runs on the back of his shaven head. Being called a chestnut since he shaved his hair is already old news but being called  _ cute _ ?

He winces. He is  _ not cute. _

Kyungsoo walks back to the counter again, ready to complain about the wrong wifi password and his wrong order to the new barista.

He almost forgets what he’s going to say, though, when the barista whips around and faces him with a smile.

He has nice teeth, Kyungsoo thinks. And a cute, tiny mole just above his upper lip. Details he shouldn’t be paying attention to because he still has a paper to do and a coffee to drink, but he does anyway.

“Excuse me, but you got my order wrong. I ordered white chocolate mocha, not whatever this sweet latte is.”

Baekhyun takes a whiff of the coffee and realizes his mistake with dread. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I must have been too caught up in staring at your chestnut head, I made you our toffee nut blend instead.”

Kyungsoo feels his eyebrow twitch. Is this barista even serious?

“I’m really sorry, give me three minutes to make your correct order,” Baekhyun exclaims, fumbling for another mug.

Kyungsoo almost finds joy in watching him panic, if he didn’t remember he’s also wasting time like this.

“You should try our other holiday blends, though! If toffee nut is not for you, maybe you can try our peppermint dark mocha or our nougat —”

“White chocolate mocha,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Okay,” Baekhyun nods, “One venti white chocolate mocha coming your way.”

As promised, Baekhyun makes him his coffee in three minutes. Kyungsoo takes a sip first before leaving the counter just to make sure, but finds himself satisfied after his tongue meets the familiar taste. He ignores the huge heart latte art that Baekhyun even managed to scribble in his haste.

He’s already seated comfortably, satisfied with his coffee and ready to start on his paper when he remembers he forgot to ask for the right wifi password.

“You can’t connect to the wifi too, right?”

Kyungsoo whirls around. Baekhyun is now hovering at his side.

“My bad, sorry, I forgot we changed the password again,” Baekhyun reaches over and types the password on Kyungsoo’s laptop himself. He’s too close for Kyungsoo’s preference, enough for him to discover that the barista smells like raspberries. Kyungsoo usually doesn’t like sweet scents in the same way he doesn’t like sweet blends in his coffee but this one is surprisingly..something he finds okay and soothing, even.

Baekhyun stands up straight and claps his hands. “There! You’re connected now.”

“What’s the new password, then?” Kyungsoo asks in case his laptop acts up and he gets disconnected again.

“Cute baldy xoxo, minus the spaces. All small letters.” Baekhyun grins before he storms off to the counter.

Kyungsoo huffs. He makes a mental note to not come back to this Starbucks branch again.

He’s not cute.

 

* * *

  
  
  
The following day sees Kyungsoo back at Starbucks at 10 pm on the dot, laptop and backpack in hand. He’s not amused.

It’s one thing to cram another paper he should have finished last weekend instead of sleeping and marathoning Park Chan Wook’s movies (which, to his own defense, is still a productive way to spend his time), but it’s completely another to be locked out of his own dorm just because his roommate and his boyfriend would rather fuck than let him sleep.

Thirty minutes, his roommate had pleaded. Kyungsoo is not stupid. He’d rather kill time at this coffee shop and finish his course work than to come back at his dorm in thirty minutes and be greeted by the stinky smell of sex.

After paying for his order, he proceeds to his usual spot, boots up his laptop and plugs in his earphones, ready to tune out everything around him. He almost forgets his order until the barista announces his coffee is ready to be claimed.

“One venti white chocolate mocha for Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun, the barista who now mans Jongin’s previous shift, greets him with a smile. Kyungsoo tries to return it, but he’s honestly not in the mood right now.

He goes back to his table, takes a sip, and grimaces.

Baekhyun got his order wrong again.

He grabs his mug and stands up, fuming, until something falls out from the bottom of the mug.

It’s a small strip of paper with a note written on it. Kyungsoo reads it.

_ Are you Buddha? ‘Cause you take me to nirvana~ _

He glances at the counter and almost immediately regrets it when he sees Baekhyun staring at him. The barista winks when their eyes meet.

Kyungsoo sits down and puts back his earphones, pretending to ignore the blush that probably colors the tips of his ears now.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The next few days went by in a similar fashion. 

With the progressively increasing number of course requirements Kyungsoo has to submit with finals week looming in, he found himself lounging at Starbucks more frequently. More papers mean less sleep and God knows for how only long Kyungsoo can stay up without some form of caffeine intervention.

He orders his favorite white chocolate mocha as usual and Baekhyun, without fail, also gives him the wrong coffee blend every time. After he’s done making Kyungsoo unwillingly sample every Starbucks holiday drink (the peppermint dark mocha was pretty good, but as if he would tell Baekhyun this), he moved on to giving Kyungsoo the other flavors in the coffee shop’s frappuccino list.

It’s become so prevalent that Kyungsoo just gave up after his fourth attempt to correct Baekhyun. A voice at the back of his mind tells him he should just find another coffee shop to stay at since this barista purposely gets his order wrong, but another voice also says he couldn’t be arsed to find another one with a location as convenient and a barista as cute as this one.

Oh, another thing. Baekhyun also never fails to give him those weird, cryptic notes.

It comes in the form of latte art for the most part, but when the phrase is too long, Baekhyun simply writes it in a red paper strip that he tucks in under Kyungsoo’s mug. In the span of a week, Kyungsoo has experienced being called a ‘ _ cute chestnut _ ’ to being dubbed as a ‘ _ handsome baldy’  _ then to being named a ‘ _ a beautiful microphone _ ’. It has become so bad Kyungsoo secretly wonders if Baekhyun has a fetish for bald people like him, but he guesses it’s better than being called, uhm, the ‘ _ The Hottest Monk in the Universe _ ’, as Baekhyun once did when he walked in wearing a suit the other day after coming straight from a presentation. He doesn’t even know if the last phrase could be considered blasphemous, but he’s too embarrassed to consult his Buddhist hyung Junmyeon at this point.

One Friday, Kyungsoo decides to confront Baekhyun about it.

It’s late and there aren’t much customers around, so he supposes chatting with the barista for a bit wouldn’t hurt.

“Do you have a thing for baldies?” Kyungsoo asks in the most nonchalant tone he could come up with. He’s tempted to touch his head, though.

Baekhyun gapes. “I’m sorry?”

“I said,” Kyungsoo says more slowly, “Do you have a thing for bald people? Because every time I order from you, you keep giving me notes that say praises about my head.”

Baekhyun blinks a few times, seemingly stunned. Did Kyungsoo catch him at a bad time? It’s a secret fetish, perhaps?

When Baekhyun still doesn’t answer, Kyungsoo looks around. There’s another bald customer seated at the far right corner of the coffee shop, hunched over a book and unaware of this very important discussion currently going on at the counter.

Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun gave him a note too, praising him for his bald head.

“So..” Kyungsoo tries again, “Are bald people your type?”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “But  _ you  _ are my type.”

Kyungsoo freezes and lets the statement sink in.

“Shit,” Baekhyun blurts out. His hands fly to cover his mouth, surprised at what he just said himself, “Shit, shit, shit.”

His face visibly reddens and then he’s running inside the staff room, leaving a stunned Kyungsoo at the counter.

Another barista appears after coming out of the bathroom. He’s the one with feline features and his name tag reads as Minseok.

“What happened?” He asks.

Kyungsoo shrugs. He doesn’t know how to answer, but he knows his heart is beating faster than normal right now.

 

* * *

 

 

The next Monday, Kyungsoo enters a Baekhyun-less Starbucks.

There’s Minseok, but the barista covering Baekhyun’s shift (Kyungsoo wishes he’s really just covering Baekhyun’s shift and he’s not here to replace him) is a guy named Jongdae. His lips are formed in a permanent lip curl and at first glance, Kyungsoo finds it amusing, but he realizes nothing could still beat Baekhyun’s bright smile that readily welcomes him into the shop every time.

This Jongdae guy is more simple. He gets Kyungsoo’s order correctly (his original staple of white chocolate mocha) and he doesn’t include weird notes in Kyungsoo’s coffee after he hands it to him, leaving Kyungsoo completely alone to his devices once he’s done with his order.

It makes him miss Baekhyun a little. As he settles on his usual seat, he wonders where his usual barista has gone. Is he okay? Did he get sick? The temperature is getting colder and colder lately, what if working consecutive late night shifts during this season finally took a toll on his body —

“Hi, Kyungsoo-ssi, right?”

Kyungsoo looks up and sees Minseok standing in front of his table.

“Hi,” Minseok waves, “I’m Minseok and Baekhyun asked me to give this to you. He also asked me to tell you not to miss him too much. Enjoy your food!”

Minseok carefully places a slice of Belgian chocolate strawberry cake on his table. Kyungsoo mumbles a soft thanks, to which Minseok nods, before he walks back to the counter.

Taped to the edge of the plate is a small note. Kyungsoo opens it.

 

_ To my favorite handsome customer, _

_ I am on day off today so sorry I can’t serve you coffee 'ㅅ'  _

_ Jk, I’m actually in hiding. Or not. You can guess! _

_ I am still embarrassed by yesterday.  _

_ To clarify, you’re the only baldy I like, so don’t get other ideas! I really think you’re cute. _

_ Pls don’t hate me π_π _

_ Stay warm and healthy!! - Baekhyunee _

 

Kyungsoo smiles despite himself. He takes a bite of the cake. It’s really sweet, but the taste complements his coffee.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday evening sees Baekhyun perfectly back on his game, more cheerful and hyper than before. Kyungsoo hasn’t even finished walking the steps to the counter yet but he already has signature blinding smile ready.

“Good evening! Your order please?”

Kyungsoo taps his lips and pretends to think about his order. “Hmm, I’d like one toffee nut crunch latte, with you on top please?”

The smile from Baekhyun’s face immediately recedes and gets replaced by a very distinctive flush that runs all the way down to his neck.

“Sorry, our baristas are not included in the menu!” Minseok chirps in from the side, “But since you’re a regular customer, you’re an exception, I guess! You can have Baekhyunee!”

Baekhyun clears his throat. The blush still hasn’t faded. “So one toffee nut crunch latte.”

“With you on top.” Kyungsoo reiterates.

“With me on top,” Baekhyun repeats blankly.

Kyungsoo almost laughs at how flustered the barista looks, but he pinches the bridge of his nose to collect himself.

“Your name, please,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo wants to chide him that he should have his name memorized by now, but he guesses Baekhyun is running on barista protocol out of shock at the moment.

Instead of responding, he takes out a small piece of paper and writes on it, then hands the note to Baekhyun.

“That will tell you my name and number, so please look at it carefully. Or else, I won’t reply.”

Baekhyun finally smiles again.

Kyungsoo can’t prevent the grin that spreads on his face anymore. “So..when does your shift end?”  
  


_ To Baekhyunee, my favorite barista _

_ I like you a latte <3 _

_ \- Kyungsoo _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sgshhsjs i am so sorry for the lame puns


End file.
